Question: $7jk + 10jl + 4j - 9 = -3k + 8$ Solve for $j$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $7jk + 10jl + 4j - {9} = -3k + {8}$ $7jk + 10jl + 4j = -3k + {17}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $j$ in them. $7{j}k + 10{j}l + 4{j} = -3k + 17$ Factor out the $j$ ${j} \cdot \left( 7k + 10l + 4 \right) = -3k + 17$ Isolate the $j$ $j \cdot \left( {7k + 10l + 4} \right) = -3k + 17$ $j = \dfrac{ -3k + 17 }{ {7k + 10l + 4} }$